Relaxation
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: Smoker needs to relax. He is highly strung. However, when he wants to be alone, he meets someone he knows. SmokerxAce OS shônen-ai


Hello everybody !This is my first fanfic in english (I'm fench) so I'm sorry for all the mistakes I'll do. If anyone wants to correct this story, just mail me. I'd be please if somebody wants to do it

Title :Relaxation (Détente in french)

Author :Daffy from the GoldenFreaks

Rating :T (I'm not sure if I have to put M)

Genre :Romance/Humor

Pairing :SmokerxAce (no lemon)

Note :If you don't like yaoi or slash, you shouldn't read that story I write for pleasure

Disclaimer :I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Master Eiichiro Oda The lyrics at begining of the chapter belong to Loic Lantoine, from the song _Tout est calme_ (album _Tout est calme_) The name of Rocca is a reference to Robert Rocca who sang a song on a country where there are lots of gays (very funny, it's _Ils en sont tous_, 1955)

And now, let's the fic begiiiiiiiiin !!

* * *

Relaxation

« _Tout est calme. Trop. Les rires s'éloignent en échos. Un oeil écarte le rideau. Tout est calme. »_

Outside talks and songs could be heard. Fishermans were celebrating the catch of a big tuna -several meters long. Everyone were invited to join the party, including the Navy soldiers staying here, on Rocca island, for a short stopover. Those ones were very lucky : actually, their Log Pose needed at least three days to charge so their captain gave them the permission to go to the party. Their ship didn't hold any important thing so they could take the liberty of spending their time like that. Only a few of them had to stay on the ship because they deserted in front of the enemy. Although they were watching, the boat could be said to be practically empty.

Colonel Smoker sighed as he raised his head on the ceiling of his cabin. He didn't succeed in concentrating, tonight. The room's heat was becoming unbearable. As he closed with regret the poetry book he was reading, he went to the porthole facing the docks from where the noise of the party came and opened it. The fresh air came slowly on the white skin of his face and of his naked athletic chest under his Navy jacket.

Actually, he stayed in his cabin instead of joining the party because he couldn't help but thought of the pirate he was chasing. Mugiwara no Luffy and his crew had escaped from him several times. Indeed, when his ship was docking on Rocca Island, the pirate's where already far away by the horizon. Then, he asked the resident who confirmed his fears : they had escaped one more time. This situation reminded him the event of Alabasta till his encounter with Portgas D Ace. He felt a strange kind of exciting tingle in his back when he saw a glow of provocation in his eyes -a great battle sounded very interesting to him. Then, he felt especially frustrated when he noticed that his smoke powers didn't work on the fire man but it made the battle more spicy and he secretly hoped that he could face the pirate again. Finally, this one seemed to interest him more than his little brother. Mugiwara no Luffy symbolised a big danger and it forced the colonel to chase him while he prefered to battle against Ace.

This latest thought achieved to get him angry and he decided to go out of the oppressive cabin, althought the window was opened. On the deck, he enjoyed the fresh soft wind and lighted the two big cigars he had between his lips. Then, he went on the docks and headed toward the party. He saw his soldiers in a lamentable state but he could understand it. The battle against the rest of Baroque Works was very tiring for them, after Crocodile's defeat and there were difficult times. They really needed to relax. Tashigi had red cheeks because of the alcohol and she told every person who wanted to listen to her that she would become the world's greatest fencer when she defeat Roronoa Zoro. Smoker watched her a few moments, asking himself if it was really the humiliation which drove her to fight more and more. Then, he caught a rum bottle somewhere and went toward the rest of the town to enjoy the quiet of the place.

He didn't want any company. Moreover, the heat of the cabin didn't left him and he wanted to breathe a fresher air, free of any human presence. He walked along the side of the coast, the rum bottle in one hand, going past the port and stopped after ten minutes on a small cliff wich was vibrating under the violence of the waves hitting the rock. After he seated against a tree, Smoker took two new cigars off his jacket and looked for his lighter in his pockets. He cussed when he realized that he lost it and he had to go back to the ship to take another one.

He was about to stand up when the end of his cigars began to shine then to smoke. Suddenly, he realized that there was someone just above of him, on the tree.

« Come on, Colonel, you know it's not advised to smoke and drink in the same time. »

The so-called Colonel recognized the Ace's deep and ambiguous voice, and he felt a tingle on his nape. Maybe he could at last take it out on someone ?Actually, he had frayed nerves since Alabasta events. He raised his head and saw the pirate flippantly liying down a branch, his own bottle in his hand.

« What are you doing here, Portgas ?asked the Colonel.

-Let's say that I wanted to enjoy the party to drink a little but when I saw your subordinate, I thought that it was funnier to nag you. »

Smoker tilted.

« Nag me ?

-Yeah !You're funny when you're angry against pirates !answered Ace with a big and silly smile. »

Whereas Smoker asked himself what behaviour he could choose while his crew was in a lamentable state, Ace opened his bottle and began to drink. Then, he hold it out to the soldier.

« Come on, Colonel, let's make peace for this night. You look out of sorts.

-I'm part of the Navy, you're a pirate. I don't think we can make peace together.

-Stop with those creepy rules !You really need to relax. I'm not going to attempt something to you or your crew. I'm here to rest. »

As he said, he jumped off the branch, give the bottle to the older man then seated near him, against the tree.

« Just drink. Don't ask any question. »

_What's the point ?_thought the colonel. Ace was right, he needed to relax and the alcohol was a good help for him. They stayed quiet for a while, exchanging regularly the bottle between them. When the bottle was empty, Ace took another one from his bag and their little game started again. They weren't embarassed by each other, drinking in the same bottle but they didn't need to talk. Watching the sea lighted by the moon was enough to them.

However, Ace broke the silence.

« Have you ever been regretting something ? »

The colonel noticed at his voice that the pirate was nearly drunk. He felt himself a little troubled by the rum but he thought that he was lucid enough to know what he was doing.

Facing Smoker's silence, Ace continued :

« Nah because you know, I'm already twenty and soon, I'll be thirty, like you.

-...

-I don't feel old but I don't want to have any regret when I'm about to die. So, I want to try some things.

-Just avoid drugs. That's the only advice I can give to you. »

Smoker wasn't the kind of person who advised people but the alcohol loosened his tongue and, in reality, he appreciated the freckled man. Yeah. Guys who sticked up of their little brother whereas they had not seen each other for a long time were uncommon. Then, he had decided that Ace was a good boy. Even if he was a pirate.

« In fact, actually, I wonder how it feels to have sex with a man. »

Smoker stayed unblinking. Damn it ! Was he dreaming or the alcohol was giving him bad ideas ?He was being charmed unashamedly by a pirate -on top of that, a man !- and the only thing he did was to stay quiet whereas he should have punched his damn wild childish face since their encounter !And not. He felt bored. Finally, he answered the younger man.

« I can't tell you, I've never tried.

-Man !A well-built guy like you must impressive in the changing room, doesn't he ?

-I'm not interested in men.

-You're not funny !Ace concluded. »

One minute passed.

« Have you ever wondered how felt women ?the pirate started again.

-You're tiring me out.

-Even a little bit ? »

The exasperated colonel turned his head to look at Ace's eyes. Then he noticed again this strange glow in his stare. It looked like the one he noticed at Alabasta but with something different in addition. The tingle ran over his spine again.

Since how much time did he not felt that belief ?He had a very passionate relationship with Hina when they were at the Academy but they ended that after several years of a stormy story. He had not felt those kind of feelings till now.

Ace had a great charm and Smoker just realized it. He wondered a few moment if he had a girlfriend and felt a little bit jealous just a few seconds.

A hot flush invaded again his body and he took off his jacket mechanically. Luckily he had not his gloves, it would have been very unbearable. He noticed that Ace was staring at him with a vaguely interested glare. Smoker cursed himself. He knew he couldn't trust pirates. And he was tricked.

« Wow !In reality, you're pretty straight !

-Don't be stupid. I'm just hot. »

Considering Ace's bedroom eyes, Smoker understood that his sentence didn't work very well. On the contrary, it produced the opposite effect. Dammit !Why couldn't he just want to fight ?Damn kid !

« Am I dreaming ?You really are crazy !Smoker said loudly, trying to escape from the pirate's attempt to charm him.

-You don't want to take me, do you ?You're not funny ! »

The soldier thought that those damn pirate brothers would kill him by tiring him out !Someday, Tashigi would find him entirely paranoiac and he would have to go to an institute for people who became insane working for the World's Government. Well, by the way...

« Portgas, if I ever had any relationship with you, I'd got fired or been killed.

-All we have to do is to not tell anyone our relationship ! »

Saying those words, the young pirate moved closer to the soldier, who began to think of giving up. Ace took off his orange hat and snuggled up against Smoker's chest.

« Sorry. Actually, I'm sad drunk. »

The soldier didn't answer, contenting himself to breathe out slowly the smoke of his cigars, which encouraged the young man to pursue :

« I'm likely in need of affection.

-It's stupid.

-Yeah. Especially for a pirate.

-Don't say stupidities like that. It's because of your age. This is normal. Time will erase that.

-I don't want to wait. I just want to be free. This is the only thing which matters being pirate. »

Smoker frowned.

« A pirate who just dreams of freedom ?

-Yeah !This is the dream of the real pirates :enjoy adventures chasing a goal. Because if you can realize your goal, you're totally free. It's real freedom. The ones who want power and massacre people for that are stupide. »

Ace was really a good boy. Smoker knew that. But he had to fight for his convictions or else he'd loused ground without any goal to chase.

« You shouldn't worry about that. There are many pretty girls who would give you some affection or as much as you want. You have a great charm, kid. And you know that.

-Is that a confession, Colonel ?the so-called kid answered with a suggesting voice.

-Yeah, is it. That's the worst. »

Smoker was looking the sea but he knew that Ace was staring at him. Gently the pirate took the cigars out of his mouth and kissed him, without looking for any agreement. Strangely he didn't push him away and let him fondle his naked torso with a gromping hand. Then, Smoker stopped the kiss.

« I have to warn you :it will be painful. »

Ace stared at him during five seconds then he understood what the older man was saying and what he was planning to do. He began to burst out laughing.

« It's direct !he finally said. »

Then, their lips met in a deeper kiss.

Smoker didn't go back to his ship that night.

The following day, Ace cursed himself for having been sad drunk and needing some affection. Massing his painful ass, he was standing on his fire striker, thinking. _From now on, I'll have no regrets !Prepare to die, Teach !_

* * *

Well, that's all, folks !

You can give me advices if you want but please, don't be agressive. I like english very much and all I want is to learn more about that language

And...review, please !!


End file.
